Wind
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Aku suka angin karena angin selalu mengingatkanku bahwa kesedihan itu haruslah seperti angin yang selalu berhembus kapanpun ia mau. Tapi tak kuduga ternyata aku menemukan takdirku juga bersama angin, dan takdir ini adalah suatu keajaiban dari hidupku tp juga kesedihan untukku.../bad summary/Complete/mind to RnR
1. First time

Naruto© Masashi kishimoto  
Wind©Takamura Uru

hehe ini fict pertama ku di fanfiction gomenasai ya kalau aneh hahaha saya gak pintar membuat fict XDa  
mungkin disini pemerannya bakal OOC berat ya jd saya peringatkan bagi yang tidak suka harap mengeklik tombol back :P  
oh ya minta review nya yaaaaa~ XD boleh flame asalkan jgn membuat hati saya sakit T.T #jduakk

genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort  
rated : T  
warning : OOC, AU, Typo (s), gaje, alur berantakan, dan seabrek peringatan lainnya #plakk  
pair : SasuSaku

* * *

**Wind**

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakkuen dan duduk di kelas 1 SMU. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggapku cewek yang aneh karena hobi dan penampilanku ini. Yah..aku yang hanya memiliki tinggi 157 ini termasuk pendek dari teman2 wanita ku yang lain. Rambut pink panjang yang selalu kukucir miring dan kacamata berbingkai warna hitam ini sering membuatku mendapat julukan anak culun. Hnn..tapi itu tidak kugubris sama sekali, aku lebih memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari mereka.

Aku juga mempunyai hobi yaitu memandangi langit sambil membuat cerpen sendirian di bukit belakang sekolah. Disana aku merasa disana amat tenang, nyaman, jauh dari keramaian, dan pastinya dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemaniku. Aku suka angin karena angin selalu mengingatkanku bahwa kesedihan itu haruslah seperti angin yang selalu berhembus kapanpun ia mau. Tapi tak kuduga ternyata aku menemukan takdirku juga bersama angin, dan takdir ini adalah suatu keajaiban dari hidupku tp juga kesedihan untukku...

"ahh langit yang indah seperti biasanya dan umm...wangi khas musim semi terbawa oleh angin,,oh ya aku harus membuat cerpen untuk mading sekolah.."

Sore itu sehabis pulang sekolah aku sedang membuat sebuah cerpen yang berjudul 'Magic Of Love' yang ku buat sesuai hayalanku yaitu mempunyai keajaiban dalam cinta. Yahh itu semua karena aku itu sulit untuk melupakan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

"..namanya Hinata dia adalah seorang cewek pendiam..."gumamku.

Karena aku terlalu asyik dengan cerpen yang sedang kubuat sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Dia lalu mendekat dan menyapa diriku degan suara yang khas dan senyumnya yang tulus.

"koniichiwa~ salam kenal...namaku Uchiha Sasuke?"

"koniichiwa mo~ ahh mm salam kenal juga namaku Haruno Sakura..."aku menjawabnya dengan agak terkejut.

"mm kau sedang membuat apa? Oh ya kau bisa kupanggil siapa?"tanya Sasuke-kun sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"ohh aku sedang membuat cerpen, mm panggil saja aku Sakura" jawabku seraya melanjutkan cerpen yang sedang ku buat.

"ok Sakura-chan, apa boleh kulihat cerpenmu?" lalu ia mendekat seperti ingin melihat cerpen apa yang sedang ku buat.

"ah boleh kok tapi ini belum selesai"

"tidak apa-apa..hmm Magic Of Love ya? judul yang menarik, hehe.."

"arigatou Sasuke-kun...eeto~ tapi ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihat ada orang lain selain aku yang pernah kebukit belakang sekolah ini"

"Sakura-chan salah! aku selalu kesini dan memperatikanmu.."jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"ah jadi kau..selalu memperhatikanku? Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"aku bertanya kembali kepadanya dengan wajah yang mungkin tampak sedikit memerah.

"sejak penerimaan siswa baru,,kau tidak pernah melihatku karena aku hanya memperhatikan mu dari pohon yang ada disana.."ujar Sasuke-kun sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berada.

"lalu apa tujuanmu memperhatikanku?"

"hnn..itu karena aku suka padamu..."

Pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba dari Sasuke-kun sontak membuatku kaget dan sampai menunjukkan wajah termerahku yang bisa dibilang mirip tomat sekarang ini..

"Sa-Sasuke-kun benarkah yang kau katakan itu?" ucapku agak gugup.

"aku tak mungkin berbohong untuk ini, eeto~ aku ingin Sakura-chan menjadi pacarku apakah kau mau?"tanya Sasuke-kun dengan ekspresi yang agak serius.

"ahh a-ak-aku mm.. "mendengar permintaan sasuke wajahku menjadi bertambah merah padam. Dan langsung memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya.

"hnn..apa aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya ya? mm kalau begitu kau akan kuberi waktu untuk memikirkannya,," kata Sasuke-kun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"ah sudah waktunya aku kembali jaa~ Sakura-chan.."

"iya..jaa~"

Setelah Sakura pergi, diriku langsung terhempas jatuh tidak percaya. Aku berpikir apakah mungkin ini keajaiban dari angin yang selalu menemaniku. Kalau benar seperti itu Bolehkah aku berharap dapat menyukai sesorang lagi stelah diriku terluka..hmm mungkin hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalaku ini...

Setelah sampai dirumah pun aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian dibukit belakang sekolah itu.

**_hh apakah mungkin aku bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke-kun.._**

**_Tapi aku kan baru kenal dirinya.._**

**_Namun kuakui baru dia yang membuat aku sekhawatir ini.._**

Saat diriku sedang memikirkan semua hal itu tiba-tiba suara panggilan adikku menyadarkan diriku yang tengah melamun.

"onee-chan! Hei..! jangan melamun dong!"kata Naruto adik laki2 ku satu2 nya

"a-a-ah gomen nee~ ada apa?

"nee-chan dipanggil sama kaa-san tuh..! katanya disuruh belanja disupermarket"

"umm ok dimana kaa-san sekarang?"

"tuh ada didapur,,"

Aku pun mengusap2 rambut Naruto sebelum keluar kamar untuk menuju ketempat mama berada.

"ma.."

"oh kau Sakura mm kaa-san bisa minta tolong kau belanja di supermarket dekat stasiun itu nggak?"

"iya boleh dimana uangnya kaa-san?"

"nih,,dan daftar belanjaan nya ada dimeja depan tv"

""baik kaa-san.."

Setelah aku mengambil daftar belanjaan, aku langsung bergegas menuju supermarket yang dituju. Namun setelah diriku sampai di supermarket secara tidak terduga aku malah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Dan itu pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan, jujur aku belum siap bertemu dengannya karena aku belum memantapkan hatiku. Lalu karena sangat tidak siap, refleks aku membuang mukaku dari hadapannya.

_Hah aku menyesal.._

_Untuk apa aku membuang muka..._

_Andai aku tidak memalingkan wajahku.._

_Andai aku lebih berani.._

_Hh..semoga dia tidak berpikir aku mengacuhkannya..._

-skip—

Sore ini setelah sepulang sekolah aku bermaksud menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin. Aku juga takut jikalau dia kecewa padaku, dan tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi. Tapi akan kucoba menunggu dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya...

"hai Sakura-Chan.."kata sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

"ahh Sasuke-kun"

"hmm bagaimana jawabannya?"

"a..aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang aku belum siap,,aku ingin kita mengenal satu sama lain dulu hmm jawabannya akan kuberikan di awal musim gugur ini"

"eh? Begitu ya baiklah akan kutunggu jawabanmu.."timpal Sasuke-kun dengan senyum manis yang terlihat di wajahnya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu suasana menjadi hening hanya ada suara angin musim semi yang membawa harum bunga yang bermekaran...

**_Aku sudah sedikit lega karena berhasil mengatakannya.._**

**_Tapi aku masih butuh sedikit waktu sampai aku dapat benar2 menerimanya..._**

* * *

**__**yow bersambung chapter 2 yaaaaa XD


	2. Exam of love

Naruto© Masashi kishimoto  
Wind©Takamura Uru

hehe ini fict pertama ku di fanfiction gomenasai ya kalau aneh hahaha saya gak pintar membuat fict XDa  
mungkin disini pemerannya bakal OOC berat ya jd saya peringatkan bagi yang tidak suka harap mengeklik tombol back :P  
oh ya minta review nya yaaaaa~ XD boleh flame asalkan jgn membuat hati saya sakit T.T #jduakk

okeh chapter 2 ini silahkan baca yaa~

genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort  
rated : T  
warning : OOC, AU, Typo (s), gaje, alur berantakan, dan seabrek peringatan lainnya #plakk  
pair : SasuSaku

* * *

Setelah pertemuan kami di bukit belakang sekolah itu hubunganku dan Sasuke-kun semakin akrab. Kami hampir bisa dibilang seperti orang yang pacaran tapi sebenarnya kami belum sama sekali pacaran. Sekarang sudah sampai di akhir musim semi itu menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi matahari musim panas akan segera menyambut...

"Sakura-chan..mm rencanamu untuk liburan musim panas ini apa?"

"ah mm kemana ya entahlah mungkin ke pegunungan atau pantai"

"wah ke gunung aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesana terakhir saat aku darma wisata di SD"

"haha memang sudah lama ya oh ya bagaimana kalau kita liburan kesana?"

"hmm ide yang bagus ok aku setuju,,ahhh aku sudah tidak sabar menuggu liburan musim panas"

-skip-

Liburan musim panas akhirnya tiba. Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah merencanakan acara kami dengan sangat matang. Tujuan kami adalah gunung W di kota Wakayama. Awalnya disana aku bersenang-senang dengannya tapi petaka datang mengahadang kami. Aku yang terlalu asyik berjalan-jalan dihutan tiba-tiba tersesat dan terpisah dengan Haruka-kun. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu aku baru tersadar saat kami sudah terpisah sangat jauh...

"hhh Sasuke-kun kau dimana? Uhh aku takut.." keluh diriku yang saat itu berada disuatu tempat seperti kuil tua. aku mulai merasa takut sampai ada yang menepuk bahuku dan membuatku sanagt terkejut.

"kyaaaa...! kau siapa?!"

"kau sedang apa disini? Kau tersesat ya?"kata seorang lelaki yang tidak kukenal.

"eh? Mm i..iya kau siapa?"

"aku Hatake Kakashi panggil saja Kakashi,,aku adalah penjaga kuil ini ehmm lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu ayo.."

"ah? Eh iya Kakashi-san.."

Lalu aku dan Kakashi sang penjaga kuil pun masuk kedalam kuil tersebut. Ternyata disana ada seorang kepala biksu yang sepertinya tahu jika aku akan datang ke kuil nya. Dia mempersilahakan diriku duduk dan menjamunya dengan teh hijau.

"hmm kau Haruno Sakura, kan?"

"eh? Kok anda bisa tahu nama saya?"

Kepala biksu itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil meminum teh hijau yang ia seduh. Lalu kakashi datang dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"ma..maaf saya ingin tahu sebenarnya saya ini ada dimana ya?"

"kau ada di Kuil Hansou, dulunya kuil ini di pakai oleh para raja-raja Jepang untuk sembahyang tapi setelah beratus-ratus tahun kemudian mulai ditinggalkan dan akhirnya hanya dijaga oleh penjaga kuil yang sudah turun temurun dan seorang biksu pilihan.."

Setelah percakapan tersebut aku dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat disebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti kamar. Sekarang aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-kun yang berada dalam hutan, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa.

-Kakashi POV-

"kepala biksu gawat ! aku menemukan orang yang terluka di dalam hutan .." kataku sambil membawa tubuh seorang pemuda yang tidak kukenal.

"hmm cepat rawat dia, dia ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke"

"he? Sasuke? Umm ternyata ini dia..baiklah!"

aku terkejut, ternyata pemuda ini adalah Sasuke yang telah diramalkan oleh kepala biksu. Menurut ramalan dia akan datang ke kuil ini untuk menemui seseorang yang bernama Sakura. Dan ternyata ramalan itu benar...

"bawa dia kekamar dekat taman saja.." ucap kepala biksu itu.

"iya baiklah.." jawabku sambil membawa pemuda ini ketempat yang diucapkan kepala biksu. Lalu diriku merawat pemuda yang bernama Haruka ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

-Kakashi POV end-

Kesokan harinya setelah aku menemukan kuil ini aku masih berada disini. Aku tertegun di sebuah taman belakang kuil yang sungguh indah. Dengan pemandangan pohon Sakura yang masih meninggalkan sisa-sisa bunga nya di musim semi. Aku teringat akan Haruka yang masih berada di hutan. Aku khawatir padanya, aku tak ingin dia dalam bahaya. Selintas dipikiranku aku membayangkan jika sampai-sampai Sasuke bertemu binatang buas. Ahhhh...kenapa aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sih. Pikirku sambil membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk akan kondisi Sasuke-kun sekarang ini. Aku berharap sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Tak lama kemudian lamunan ku tiba-tiba buyar karena aku dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah...

"kyaa~ kau siapa?" kataku sambil berontak ingin melepas pelukan seseorang itu. Namun pelukan itu bukannya telepas tapi makin erat. Aku yang ketakutan, pasrah begitu saja karena kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah suara lirih mengejutkanku. Yang tak lain berasal dari seseorang itu..

"Sakura..." kata seseorang itu, aku pun tersentak kaget karena aku sangat mengenal suara ini.

"... ini aku Sasuke ku pikir kau sudah hilang.." lanjutnya lagi sambil membalikkan tubuhku. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung kupeluk erat dirinya dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun aku benar-benar takut saat itu,,aku ingin pulang saja..tp aku tidak menemukan jalan dan akhirnya menemukan kuil ini lalu.." ucapan ku terputus saat dirinya menempelkan telujuknya pada bibirku menandakan agar aku berhenti bicara.

"hmm tapi yang penting sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi~ aku lega dan senang.." katanya sambil mengusap air mataku.

"iya Sasuke-kun, aku juga senang" ujarku sambil memeluknya lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian muncul Kakashi. Lalu dia mengatakan bahwa kami di panggil oleh kepala biksu. Setelah dia pergi aku berpikir untuk apa kepala biksu memanggil kami...

—skip—

Akhirnya kami pun mendatangi kepala biksu tersebut. Dan ternyata di sini kami di ramal oleh si kepala biksu. Namun ramalan itu sama sekali tidak kumengerti maknanya...

"hnn...kalian itu bagaikan kapal dan lautan yang saling melengkapi fungsi nya masing-masing, tetapi mempunyai jarak yang suatu waktu dapat terbuka lebar tapi meskipun begitu hubungan kapal dan lautan tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa di putuskan oleh jarak dan waktu...justru akan terus berlanjut sampai di kapal itu karam..."

Setelah kami diramal aku langsung diam tak beranjak dari tempat semula. Bagai terhipnotis oleh kata-kata ramalan itu yang selalu berkutat di kepalaku yang masih mendalami apa makna sebenarnya dari ramalan itu

**_Apa maksud ramalan itu.._**

**_Apakah mungkin diriku dan dirinya..._**

**_Akan berpisah nantinya..._**

**_Ahh lupakan aku tidak akan memikirkannya sekarang.._**

**_Yang penting aku hanya harus menguatkan perasaan ku padanya terlebih dahulu..._**

Tak lama sebuah suara yang kukenal yaitu Sasuke-kun menyadarkanku dari pikiran mengenai ramalan itu. Dia mengajak ku untuk pamit dan pulang. Lalu setelah kusetujui kami langsung memohon untuk pamit dari kuil itu dan pulang kembali ke Konoha. Setelah berpamitan kepala biksu tersebut berpesan pada kami agar jangan pernah ragukan apa itu yang dinamakan cinta. Sesaat aku tertegun mendengarnya tapi dengan cepat aku tersadar kembali dan hanya membalas perkataan kepala biksu itu dengan senyumanku.

Kemudian kepala biksu itu menyuruh kirito untuk mengantar kami keluar dari hutan. Setelah kami berhasil keluar dari hutan, aku dan Haruka-kun berterima kasih kepada kakashi. Setelah itu aku dan Haruka-kun langsung pulang menuju Konoha dengan menaiki kereta. Di perjalanan, aku masih memikirkan tentang ramalan tersebut. Walaupun sudah kucoba untuk kulupakan saja tapi rasanya ramalan itu seperti angin yang selalu mengikutiku dan berkutat di kepalaku. Kemudian kucoba bertanya pada Sasuke-kun, semoga saja dia tau maksud dari ramalan itu.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau tahu maksud perkataan kepala biksu itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap jendela kereta yang sedang melaju.

"..."

Sejenak hening, dia tidak menjawab sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi.. nampaknya dia agak berat untuk mengatakannya.

"..mm..aku tidak begitu tau...tapi, apa mungkin artinya adalah suatu saat kita kan berpisah?" jawabnya agak lirih.

**_Deg!_**

**_.._**

**_Perasaan apa ini..._**

**_Apakah mungkin..._**

"a..aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.." sontak aku kaget mendengar perkataannya dan spontan aku langsung mengatakan ini.

"umm maksudmu?..Ahh.. jangan-jangan...kau sudah bisa menerimaku ya?" kata-kata nya kali ini benar-benar membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

**_Deg!_**

**_..._**

**_Lagi-lagi perasaan ini.._**

"umm...sebenarnya aku juga belum yakin dengan yang kurasakan sekarang ini..tapi sedetik aku menyadari kalau aku memang mulai..bisa mencintaimu.." kata diriku jujur mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini masih sambil menatap jendela tapi semburat merah mulai muncul dipipiku ini sepertinya. Tapi aku tak tahu ekspresinya karena aku terlalu malu untuk menatapnya.

"jadi apa bisa kau katakan jawabannya sekarang?" kata-kata ini lagi-lagi membuat aku bingung untuk menjawabnya. Tapi aku sebisa mungkin mencoba terlihat biasa saja.

"hh..tapi maaf Sasuke-kun aku masih belum bisa.." nada penyesalan tesirat dari perkataan ku kali ini.

"kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau kan tadi bilang kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke-kun bingung.

"m-memang tapi aku masih ingin memantapkan apa yang kerasakan saat ini, aku tak mau salah melangkah..apa kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu ku?" tanyaku sambil menatap nya. Aku kini berani menatapnya karena diriku sangat ingin mengetahui jawabannya kali ini.

"hnn..begitu ya..baiklah akan kutunggu sampai kau siap..aku akan selalu menunggu" lalu Haruka-kun menjawabnya dengan senyum manis nya yang selalu dia tunjukkan padaku. Sejenak aku merasa tenana karena dia masih setia menunggu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti...

"terima kasih Sasuke-kun.."

-Sasuke POV—

**_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu seperti ini Sakura.._**

**_Tak bisakah kau mengerti apa yang kumau.._**

**_Aku hanya ingin memiliki mu.._**

**_Aku tahu waktuku tak'akan lama lagi.._**

**_Sora kuharap kau cepat mengatakannya.._**

**_Sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya.._**

**_Tapi demi dirimu aku akan tetap menunggu.._**

-Sasuke POV end—

-skip-

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian kami sampai di Konoha, setelah sampai kami langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dua hari berlalu aku dan Sasuke-kun berencana untuk jalan-jalan, tapi kali ini kami akan ke pantai. Suatu pantai yang indah dan berpasir putih..

"wahhh aku sudah lama tidak kesini aku sangat senang..yey..uwahh aduhh.." kata diriku dengan semangatnya sampai-sampai aku terjatuh.

"ya ampun kau itu makanya hati-hati" kata dirinya sambil tersenyum dan membantu diriku berdiri, aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum malu saja mendapat perhatiannya yang seperti itu.

"hehe iya maaf habisnya, aku udah lama banget gak ke pantai aku terlalu asyik dengan belajar dan membuat cerita..Sampai tidak sempat jalan-jalan..hh..terakhir aku kesini waktu kelas 1 smp haha..." kataku sambil tersenyum menatap laut dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menenangkan. Sampai aku dikejutkan ketika Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan ku.

"oh begitu hehe...nah ayo sekarang kita berenang Sakura-chan.." ajak Haruka-kun sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju bibir pantai.

"a..ah i..iya ayo" jawabku agak gugup.

Ditengah terik matahari aku dan Sasuke-kun bersenang-senang menikmati deburan ombak laut. Sampai berjam-jam lamanya kami berenang di laut, akhirnya aku kelelahan dan mengajak Haruka-kun untuk beristirahat. Diriku yang mulai lapar mengajak Sasuke-kun untuk makan di restoran dekat pantai. Dengan masih memakai baju renang di balut dengan handuk kami berjalan santai menuju restoran sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah. Angin pantai yang berhembus membuat suasana pantai yang tidak begitu ramai menjadi terasa damai. Dan terik matahari sukses membuat peluhku berjatuhan...

Tetapi kedamaian seakan hanya fatamorgana semata, saat dua laki-laki bertubuh kekar tiba-tiba mendatangi kami. Sontak aku kaget dan bingung mengapa dua laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendekati kami. Aku yang mempunyai perasaan tidak enak langsung berubah tempat menjadi tepat dibelakang Sasuke..

"hei, kalian berdua! Menjauhlah dari sini! Kalian sedang berada di daerah kami tau!" kata laki-laki yang pertama dengan sombongnya.

"jika kalian tidak mau pergi juga,hmm...akan ku bawa perempuan manis ini" lanjut laki-laki yang kedua, kontan membuatku memegang erat pundak Haruka-kun dari belakang. Aku takut terpisah dari Sasuke-kun.

"apa?! Sora! Kalian boleh apakan diriku tapi jangan Sakura !" Sasuke dengan spontan mengatakannya dengan nada marah..sejenak memang membuatku tenang tapi aku tersadar bahwa niat Sasuke-kun kali ini adalah ingin berkelahi dengan mereka..demi aku..

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau gila! Sudahlah ayo kita pergi saja! Aaaaaaaakh..." kata-kata ku terpotong saat laki-laki yang kedua menarik ku dengan paksa. Ah aku semakin takut..Sasuke-kun tolong aku..

"ayo manis kau sama kami saja. Jauh-jauh lah dari lelaki culun itu..hahahahahaha..." lanjut laki-laki itu sambil memegang dagu ku. Melihat itu aku dapat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-kun tampak marah. Aku senang bila Sasuke-kun peduli padaku. Tapi ini bukan saat nya untuk mengagumi Sasuke-kun..

"tidakk...! lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku! Kyaaaaa..." aku mencoba melepas tangannya yang mulai merangkulku.

"manis kau jangan berontak ya, sudah ikut kami saja hahahahaahaha..." katanya sambil memegang tanganku erat-erat. Membuatku menjadi takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak..

"heii lepas kan Sakura! jangan sentuh dia! Dia itu pacarku tau!" kata-kata itu, membuat hatiku berdegub kencang. Inikah pertanda bahwa memang dia serius padaku..

"ohoho jadi kau pacarnya ya hmm kalau mau mengambil pacarmu ini ayo lawan kami jangan hanya bicara saja.."

"baik, aku akan melawan mu tapi lepaskan Sakura terlebih dahulu!"

"ini !" lelaki itu mendorongku dengan kasar kearah Sasuke-kun lalu dengan sigap Haruka-kun menangkapku.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

"i-iya aku tidak apa-apa.."

"hh..harus kuberi pelajaran orang-orang itu !"

"sudah lah Sasuke ayo kita pergi saja, kau tidak perlu melawan dia, yang ada nanti kau babak belur.."

"tenang saja Sakura aku akan baik-baik saja...lihat saja nanti"

"hei jangan banyak bicara kau culun, ayo sekarang lawan kita berdua hahahaha" kata laki-laki yang pertama.

Lalu adu kekuatan antara Sasuke-kun dan 2 laki-laki itu tak terelakkan. Walau pun Sasuke-kun bisa karate tetapi dia kalah jumlah dengan 2 laki-laki itu. Alhasil Sasuke pun babak belur dihabisi oleh dua orang tersebut. Aku yang menyaksikan perkelahian itu secara langsung merasa tidak tahan lagi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melerai perkelahian itu.

"Sasuke sudah cukup ! aku tidak mau kau terluka..!" kataku sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura biarkan aku,,menjauhlah dari sini,,aku masih belum puas menghadapi mereka!" jawabnya sambil agak dipaksakan. Aku tahu di sudah mulai lemah. Dengan keadaan nya yang sekarang ini mana mungkin dia melanjutkan perkelahian lagi. Aku yang mendengar perkataan nya sempat terpaku tidak percaya. Aku tidak menyangka hanya demi aku sampai-sampai dia terluka seperti ini.

"sudahlah Sasuke-kun..jangan buat tubuhmu menjadi terluka parah,kau sudah cukup membelaku jadi berhentilah! berhentilah Sasuke-kun!" kataku sambil menangis karena kau tak sanggup melihat Sasuke-kun semakin terluka.

"tidak Sakura aku tidak mau berhenti.." jawab Sasuke sambil mencoba berdiri walau akhirnya terjatuh kembali. Aku yang sudah tak tahan bertindak sebaliknya dari yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun. Dia mengatakan aku harus menjauh dari sini tapi aku malah mendekat kearah dua laki-laki itu.

"gomenasai~ kami akan pergi sekarang juga jd mohon berhentilah berkelahi..." namun saat diriku mengatakan itu tiba-tiba aku di pukul dengan kasarnya sampai-sampai aku terjatuh tersungkur. Aku dapat melihat dari sudut mataku betapa marahnya Sasuke pun melihat diriku sampai di perlakukan kasar oleh mereka. Dia yang tampak marah, mencoba untuk bangkit dan membalas perbuatan kedua laki-laki tersebut. Beruntung penjaga pantai datang disaat yang tepat, disaat Sasuke-kun akan berkelahi lagi dengan kedua laki2 itu. Lalu Sasuke-kun dibawa ke pos penjaga pantai untuk di obati, sedangkan kedua lelaki itu dibawa ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan mengganggu kenyamanan pantai. Di pos, aku membantu mengobati luka Sasuke-kun. Suasana hening sejenak sampai aku memulai percakapan.

"kau ini..jangan hanya karena aku,,kau menjadi babak belur seperti ini. Aku takut bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu Sasuke-kun.." kata diriku sambil mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Sakura..untuk dirimu apapun akan kulakukan walaupun aku harus terluka..yang kau harus ingat adalah aku akan selalu menunggumu..." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis padaku, tepat dihadapanku. Dan ini juga sukses mebuat semburat merah muncul di pipiku. Aku yang terlalu senang mendengar perkataannya ini sampai menunduk tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan..musim gugur sebentar lagi tiba apa kau sudah memantapkan hatimu untukku?" tanyanya dengan serius tapi tetap dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"ahh umm iya...mungkin sekarang aku sudah punya jawabannya tapi tetap akan kukatakan saat musim gugur itu, karena bagiku awal musim gugur itu adalah hari yang spesial untukku.." ucapku lirih.

"hh..baiklah aku akan terus menunggumu.."

**_Maaf Sasuke aku membuatmu menunggu selama itu..._**

**_Tapi inilah yang kumau.._**

**_Memantapkan hatiku sebelum aku terpuruk terlalu dalam disaat aku salah memilih..._**

-Sasuke POV-

**_Humm..sakit ini tak seberapa Sora.._**

**_Yang menyakitkan ku adalah jika nanti jawaban mu tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.._**

**_Sora semoga saja kau menerimaku apa adanya.._**

**_Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sora.._**

**_Itu yang perlu kau tahu.._**

-Sasuke POV end—

* * *

gomennnn kalau kecepetan update nya yaa~ haha habis udah ada sih dan tinggal di update  
oh ya hampir aja fict ini mau ke publish kalau aku gak lihat sebuah review yg bilang kalau ada penulisan yg kurang enak dilihat XD  
jadinya saya meng edit lagi deh hahaha oh ya arigatou yg udah review  
hehehe jd akhir kata...

.

.

.

.

Review please.. :D

.

.

.


	3. End of all

Naruto© Masashi kishimoto  
Wind©Takamura Uru

hehe ini fict pertama ku di fanfiction gomenasai ya kalau aneh hahaha saya gak pintar membuat fict XDa  
mungkin disini pemerannya bakal OOC berat ya jd saya peringatkan bagi yang tidak suka harap mengeklik tombol back :P  
oh ya minta review nya yaaaaa~ XD boleh flame asalkan jgn membuat hati saya sakit T.T #jduakk

okeh chapter terakhir ini silahkan baca yaa~

genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort  
rated : T  
warning : OOC, AU, Typo (s), gaje, alur berantakan, dan seabrek peringatan lainnya #plakk  
pair : SasuSaku

* * *

Tiba saatnya musim panas berakhir, sudah waktunya musim gugur tiba. Lusa sudah musim gugur, itu artinya aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Haruka-kun. Aku sudah yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini. aku berharap Sasuke-kun dan diriku bisa selamanya bersama setelah ini..

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, hari ini aku akan mengatakannya di bukit belakang sekolah. Aku sangat gugup karena hari ini adalah hari yang menurutku akan menjadi sangat spesial. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pulang sekolah, aku berjalan menuju bukit belakang sekolah. Aku berdiri disana menunggu Sasuke.

Namun ada satu yang membuat persaanku tidak enak, angin hari ini terasa dingin seakan menjauh dari ku. Apakah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Pikiranku masih melayang sampai ada suatu suara yang kukenal memanggilku dari arah belakang. Ya dia adalah Sasuke-kun. Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, lalu berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Sakura-chan.." ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"..." aku terdiam masih mencoba untuk bisa mengatakannya. Aku terlalu gugup sampai2 mulutku terasa terkunci.

"apa jawabanmu Sakura?"

"ahh..mm.." aku memalingkan wajahku, aku terlalu gugup untuk menatap wajahnya. "Sasuke-kun aku...menerimamu.." lanjutku dengan muka yang memerah.

"Sakura-chan terima kasih.." jawabnya sambil memelukku dengan hangat. Tak terasa air butiran bening mulai keluar dari mata ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini tangis bahagia, tapi yang pasti sekarang ini aku telah menerimanya di hatiku. Aku berharap akan selamanya seperti ini..

"Sasuke-kun apakah kau mau berjanji..?" tanyaku sambil melepas pelukannya.

"berjanji apa ?"

"berjanji untuk selamanya ada di sisiku dan jangan pernah pergi dariku.."

"aku berjanji Sakura.." jawabnya agak lirih, namun tetap dengan senyumannya. Aku merasa agak tenang tapi juga ada rasa tak enak yang mengganjal hatiku sekarang ini.

"benarkah itu ?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara agak pelan.

"..." dia tak menjawab, aku bingung dan semakin gelisah. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di keningku. Membuat pipiku bersemu merah. "Sakura kau jangan pernah meragukan cintaku lagi.." ucapnya setelah itu.

Suasana di bukit belakang sekolah itu kembali menjadi hangat, perasaanku yang semula tidak karuan perlahan menjadi nyaman saat bersamanya tak mengindahkan sedingin apapun cuaca saat ini. Sejenak aku berpikir apakah aku egois jika ingin selalu disampingnya selamanya...

-skip-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya setelah kemarin aku menerimanya di bukit belakang sekolah. hh... aku sangat senang karena dipikiranku sekarang aku bisa setiap hari bersamanya dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Di hari ini juga Haruka-kun mengajakku kerumahnya supaya bisa berkenalan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hmm aku agak cangung yah bagaimana tidak, aku kan mau bertemu dengan orangtua kekasihku. Aku harus bersikap sopan..

"Sasuke-kun !" teriakku pada seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah kekasihku.

"oh, Sakura-chan, ayo kita ke rumahku hehe.." jawab lelaki itu dari kejauhan dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya disertai senyuman manisnya.

"iya " ujarku sambil berlari kearahnya. Lalu kami berajalan beriringan menuju rumahnya. Disepanjang jalan aku merasa sangat gugup, karena baru kali ini aku jalan berdua dengan laki2. Ternyata saat bersama orang yang dicintai lebih berdebar2 dibanding saat melihat tokoh idola yang disukai..

-skip—

"tadaima.." ujar Sasuke-kun saat memasuki rumahnya. Tak kusangka ternyata di adalah anak orang kaya..

"selamat datang tuan muda..." kata seorang maid yang cukup cantik dan terlihat masih muda.

"mm iya ah dimana kaa-san dan tou-san?"

"tuan besar dan nyonya besar sedang berada di meja makan menunggu kedatangan anda tuan.."

"baiklah silahkan kau lanjutkan pekerjaan mu.."

"baik tuan, permisi.."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat sana-sini. Aku bagaikan berada dalam sebuah istana. Rumah Sasuke-kun sangat mewah tidak sebanding dengan rumahku yang sederhana. Aku merasa apakah aku pantas menjadi kekasih seorang tuan muda. Tapi walau apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menyukainya. Lalu lamunanku tersadar saat Sasuke-kun menarik tanganku, aku sempat kaget. Namun dia kembali tersenyum dan berkata padaku.

"hmm hehe anggap rumah sendiri ya tuan putri.." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ahh.." dalam sekejap kata-kata itu sukses mebuat pipiku merah merona. Aku senang karena diperlakukan seperti seorang tuan putri oleh kekasihku sendiri.

-skip—

"ayah..ibu.. perkenalkan ini Sakura-chan.." kata Sasuke memperkenalkan ku didepan orangtuanya.

"oh jadi ini Sakura..hmm cantik.." ucap kaa-san nya sambil tersenyum manis persis seperti Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu sambil memberi hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"salam kenal saya Haruno Sakura.." kataku sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"baiklah Sakura lebih baik sekarang kita makan malam dulu" ujar tou-san nya.

Makan malam yang kulakukan malam ini cukup menyenangkan, karena kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Aku merasa seperti dirumah sendiri. Aku senang karena bisa diterima dengan baik dikeluarga Sasuke-ku. Tapi kulihat dibalik kehangatan itu tersembunyi kesedihan, terlihat dari tatapan ibunya yang terlihat sedih saat melihatku dan Sasuke-kun sedang bercanda. Aku tak tahu arti tatapan sedih itu. Tapi aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan, entah apa itu lebih baik aku tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sakura-chan.."ucap kaa-san nya kepadaku.

"ahh i-iya ada apa? " jawabku kaget karena waktu itu aku sedang bercanda dengan Sasuke.

"hmm Sasuke beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, kau baik..manis.."sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya terlihat kaa-san nya menarik nafas panjang."..semoga kalian dapat selalu bersama..."lanjut kaa-san nya dengan tatapan sedih dan senyumannya.

Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa tersipu malu. Aku merasa senang karena aku bisa diterima dikeluarga Sasuke-kun dengan baik. Semoga saja kehangatan ini akan terus kurasakan bersama keluarga Sasuke...

-skip—

Hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh musim gugur itu artinya sudah seminggu aku menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang aku sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah bersama Sasuke-kun, katanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Aku berharap sesuatu itu menggembirakan untukku..

"mm Sasuke-kun kau mau bicara apa?" kataku sambil memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil berdiri di sampingku.

"..." sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan sampai beberapa menit dia masih terdiam melihat lurus kedepan.

"mm Sasuke?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengayun-ayunkan telapak tanganku di depan wajahnya. Lalu dia seperti tersadar dan menatapku tapi kali ini tatapannya sungguh tanpa ekspresi. Aku bingung apa maksudnya terlebih saat dia mulai berbicara padaku..

"Sakura maaf..." ucapnya masih dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"maaf untuk apa Sasuke-kun..?" tanya ku dengan agak was-was. Aku takut ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"maaf jika suatu hari aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi.." kini ekspresinya mulai kembali tapi dengan tatapan sedih.

"a-apa? Maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun..?" aku mulai menangis aku takut dia benar2 pergi dan meninggalkanku.

"..."dia tidak menjawab nya hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang dia beri. Dan itu semakin mambuatku ingin menangis. Alhasil aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Haruka.

"Sa-ku-ra..ma-af.." ucapnya terbata-bata. Lalu aku merasakan bahwa pelukannya mulai melemah. Aku khawatir lalu kulepas pelukan itu. Namun apa yang kulihat..dia tersenyum lalu darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia mimisan..tak lama Sasuke-kun pingsan. Aku panik dan kutelepon ambulan. Aku tak habis pikir jadi maksud perkataannya tadi adalah...

**_Kenapa ini harus terjadi.._**

**_Tak bisakah ku merasakan cinta ini lebih lama.._**

**_Kami-sama...kenapa kau tak pernah adil untukku..._**

-skip—

"kapan kau akan bangun Sasuke-kun ini sudah 3 hari.." gumamku sambil menatap tubuh yang terbaring di hadapanku. Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke koma, aku selalu menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah. Sama dengan hari ini, aku menemuinya tapi kali ini aku membawa seikat bunga edelwiss. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memilih bunga ini tapi menurutku ini dapat menggambarkan agar aku dan dia tetap bersama, yah semoga... sampai kurasakan ada tanda-tanda Sasuke ada perkembangan, jemarinya mulai bergerak. Dan itu sangat membuatku bahagia.

"Sasuke...kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Lalu kemudian dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum padaku.

"ma-maaf...Sa-ku-ra" ucapnya agak terbata-bata dan suara yang lemah.

"tak apa Sasuke, aku harap kau segera sembuh..." aku mencoba untuktersenyum dan tidak menangis dihadapannya.

"tapi Sakura...aku..." jeda dalam kalimatnya itu membuat perasaanku saat ini mulai tak menentu. Aku tidak berharap dia akan melanjutkan perkataannya kali ini.

"aku...sudah tidak punya waktu lama lagi Sakura..aku terkena leukimia stadium akhir...yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah operasi di Amerika..itu agar aku dapat kembali seperti semula dan berada di sisimu walau kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 2%.." lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipiku dengan tangannya yang lemah dan tatapan sendunya. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi hanya air mata yang berbicara kali ini aku sudah kehilangan akal ku. Bila aku egois ingin aku menolak dia pergi untuk dioperasi ke Amerika karena aku takut operasi itu gagal, tapi bila tidak di coba percuma...

-skip-

Hari ini adalah hari operasi Sasuke di Amerika. Aku berdiri di atas bukit belakang sekolah sambil menatap langit yang biru. Tak terasa kristal bening itu mulai tumpah walau sudah dibendung. Ku merasa hawa hari ini begitu dingin, kali ini angin tidak menjadi temanku justru dia menjadi musuhku. Karena dia begitu menusukku dengan hawa dinginnya. Pohon pun cukup ikut menangis bersama diriku dengan digugurkannya dedaunan tepat diatasku. Lalu dering telpon seolah memecah keheningan yang kurasakan.

KRINGGG~

"halo Sakura !"

"ah iya..ini siapa?"

"kaa-san nya Sasuke.."

**_Deg.._**

**_Jangan bilang..._**

"ah a-ada apa..?"

"Sasuke dia..." terdengar tangis di sana dan kuyakini itu adalah suara dari ibunya Sasuke.

**_Aku tak sanggup kalau..._**

"dia... dia tidak selamat Sakura..operasinya tidak berhasil.." saat ku mendengar perkataan ini rasanya hatiku bagai hancur berkeping-keping. Langsung kujatuhkan hp ku bersamaan dengan diriku yang seolah tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhku sendiri. Kini apa yang harus kulakukan. Harapanku hancur di sini, ditempat harapanku terbentuk. Desiran angin begitu mengejekku. Menari-nari diatas kesedihanku. Humm apa mereka puas telah mempermainkanku...

**_dimensi kita kini berbeda.._**

**_menyisakan ruang hampa diantara jarak dimensi tempat kita berada..._**

**_benarkah mencintaimu itu hanya ilusi sesaat?_**

**_kalau sudah begini aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.._**

**_Rasa sakit ini sangat menyiksa..._**

-skip—

**_Butiran salju pertama di awal musim dingin..._**

**_Mengingatkan ku pada kenangan yang pahit.._**

**_Menusukku dari hati sama seperti dinginnya salju yang menusuk kulitku.._**

**_Entah di waktu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi.._**

**_Tak bisakah kau pergi dengan ku..._**

**_Kenapa hanya dirimu yang pergi meninggalkan duka bagi diriku.._**

**_Butiran salju semakin banyak menghujamku.._**

Hari ini sudah akhir musim dingin. Tapi aku tetap merasakan dingin nya salju di awal musim. Tak kupedulikan betapa dinginnya cuaca di musim dingin, hampir setiap hari aku berada di bukit ini. Menatap kosong dan mencoba mengingat semua kenangan indah bersamanya. Entah sampai kapan ku akan terus begini.

Jam ditangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat nya aku pulang kerumah. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kaa-san dan Naruto khawatir karena aku belum pulang. Ku berjalan menuju stasiun dan melewati trotoar jalan, entah pikiranku sedang melayang kemana selalu saja aku menabrak orang. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap untuk menyebrang jalan, lampu masih menujukkan warna merah itu artinya aku tidak boleh menyebrang dahulu. Tiba2 angin bertiup dan membuat mataku kelilipan. Aku mendengar bahwa suara lampu pergantian warna rambu sudah berbunyi. Aku yang masih dengan mengucek-ngucek mataku, mencoba untuk menyebrang. Kukira semua juga sedang menyebrang. kudengar sayup-sayup teriakan orang2 yang mencoba berkata awas. Tapi..awas dari apa?

BRAKKK !

**_Butiran salju pertama di awal musim salju..._**

**_Mengingatkan ku pada kenangan yang pahit.._**

**_Menusukku dari hati sama seperti dinginnya salju yang menusuk kulitku.._**

**_Entah di waktu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi.._**

**_Tak bisakah kau pergi dengan ku..._**

**_Kenapa hanya dirimu yang pergi meninggalkan duka bagi diriku.._**

**_Butiran salju semakin banyak menghujamku.._**

**_Rasa sakit ini sangat menyiksa..._**

**_Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang.._**

**_Aku sudah tak peduli akan dunia ini lagi.._**

**_Yang kubutuhkan adalah dirimu.._**

**_Kini kubiarkan tubuh ini berdiri terpaku ditengah salju.._**

**_Dingin merambat..._**

**_Kucoba berjalan melewati waktu.._**

**_Mencoba lupakan semua yang telah terjadi.._**

**_Namun apa daya..._**

**_Saat ku tengah melangkah.._**

**_Kurasakan diriku terlelap.._**

**_Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimutiku..._**

**_Aku tak mengerti..mungkinkah..._**

**_Secercah cahaya menampakkan nya di hadapanku.._**

**_Menembus segala kegalapan yang sungguh kelam ini.._**

**_Sesosok yang kukenal muncul dari cahaya itu.._**

**_Mengajakku untuk pergi bersama dirinya.._**

**_Kuterima ajakkan itu.._**

**_Sekarang diriku telah bahagia bersama dirimu dialam keabadian..._**

**_Selamanya dirimu dan diriku tak akan pernah dipisahkan kembali..._**

**_Kaa-san, tou-san, Naruto...maafkan aku tak bisa bersama kalian lagi..._**

* * *

waaahhhhhh gomen sangat kalau endingnya gaje yaa~ mohon maklum hahaha berhubung ini chapter terakhir saya akan mengatakan sampai jumpa di cerita saya selanjutnya XDDd

.

.

.

.

Review please X3

.

.

.


End file.
